


Gossips

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Gossip, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Harry rules the school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "That's what everyone's talking about" and fanfic100 prompt "Weeks"

Everyone thinks that Harry rules the school- that Dumbledore's golden boy could get anything he wanted from any student, just because of who he is.

A lot of people think that Draco has enough dirt on the students, that with his father's influence and his own cunning, he could get any student to do anything that he told them to.

All the Gryffindors know that Hermione is really in charge of the tower. She tells Ron and Harry what to do, and now that she's made Head Girl, she easily has the power over the rest of us.

But last week, everyone in Hogwarts was talking about the fact that Draco and Blaise were no longer a couple, and various students were making plans accordingly. And two weeks ago everyone in Hogwarts was talking about how Susan Bones lost 15 pounds over summer hols, and that Hagrid was behaving oddly. And this week, everyone will be talking about how Seamus has finally realized that Padma likes him and has asked her out for the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Why? Because Lisa, Pansy, Hannah, and I told them so. We control the gossip in this school, and no one talks about anything unless we tell them to. That's what everyone's talking about- what we told them to. So who really controls the school?


End file.
